A Father and His Son
by JellyBean404
Summary: Crappy title I know, but anyway, takes place after CoS. Lucius let his temper get the best of him and his father Abraxas is not to pleased. Warning! contain spanking of and adult and some swearing. come on, you KNOW you want to read it!


**Warning: Spanking of an adult, and some swearing. **

**Setting: The summer after the Chamber of Secrets.**

**Summary: Lucius lets his temper get the best of him, and his father is not to happy about it. A story where Lucius is finally on the receiving end of the punishment. :) **

**I do not in anyway own Lucius, Abraxas or any of the Harry Potter characters (sob) **

Lucius Malfoy was in his office slumping in a large black leather chair that sat in front of a large fire place. Bringing what was probably his fourth glass of Firewhisky to his mouth; he took a long sip and let out a deep sigh. Fired! He, Lucius Malfoy, had been fired! So what if he had given Weasley's daughter a possessed diary? It's not as if anyone cared. The Weasley`s where just a bunch of filthy blood traitors anyway! And his main goal hadn't been to rid the school of muggle-born children (although in his mind that was defiantly a benefit) he had simply wanted to get that damn muggle protection act scraped. But, of course, that Potter brat had to step in and save the day!

Taking a deep breath as he felt his anger rising again, Lucius tried to focus on the positives. It wasn't as if he couldn't get another job. He could easily persuade Minister Fudge to give him another high ranking job at the ministry. And money was certainly not a problem, not even for the next six generations of the family! Yet here he was, trying to drink himself into a coma.

He took another sip.

Unfortunately no matter how hard he tried, he could still not rid himself of the one thought that kept plaguing his mind, the thought that he had, _once again_, stained the Malfoy family name. And it certainly didn't help that the Daily Prophet had decided to announce it to the entire bloody wizarding world! He slumped even further into the chair.

'At least I'm alone.' he thought bitterly, Narcissa was off at her mother's house for the day and Draco had another months left of school, he wasn't honestly sure if he could stand his wife and twelve year old son seeing him like this. He tried to take another sip but found the crystal glass goblet to be empty. Reaching for the half empty bottle that rested on an end table next to him, he was about to pour another glass when he heard an all-too-familiar voice call his name.

"Lucius… Lucius!" the voice said.

Looking into the fire place, Lucius saw the face of his father, Abraxas Malfoy.

"Lucius! Are you there?" he called again.

Lucius sighed, so much for being alone.

"Yes?" He answered in dull voice.

"Mined if I come through? I have something I wish to speak to you about." He answered in a serious voice.

Lucius scowled. No doubt it was about his damn job.

"Might as well." he muttered.

The next instant green flames erupted from the fire place and out stepped a man who looked like an older version of Lucius with short silver blond hair and a mustache that went across his face.

Brushing a little soot off his robes he looked at his son and nodded in his direction.

"Lucius." he greeted.

Lucius nodded in the same way but made no verbal reply.

"A little quiet tonight aren't we?" Abraxas said sitting down in the chair that was across from Lucius.

Lucius simply glared at him.

"Firewhisky?" he offered after a few brief moments of silence.

Abraxas nodded and summoned a glass and the bottle. Once he had poured some for him self he put the bottle down and leaned back.

"So, I heard you got in a bit of trouble at work, am I right?"

Lucius clenched his teeth.

'_I knew it_.' he thought.

"A little." Lucius answered coldly.

His father laughed.

"A little? Forgive me son but I would hardly call losing your job completely _a little_."

Lucius clenched his fist.

"So basically you came here to teach me a lesson by telling me something _I_ _already know_."

Abraxas frowned.

"No, I simply wanted to come and make sure you weren't killing yourself over it."

"Well thank you for the concern." he answered with a voice that was laced with sarcasm.

Abraxas sighed and shook his head.

"Lucius, I'm not trying to add insult to injury, I just want to make sure you're alright. You have many eyes upon you right now and not all of them friendly."

Lucius felt his temper reaching a high level and his face became slightly red. Why wouldn't his father just leave? Couldn't he see he was embarrassed as it was?

"_Yes_, I realize that, _however_ I am not some imp that needs and old man like you rubbing it in my bloody face."

Abraxas` expression darkened and he glared at his son.

"I would watch my temper if I were you young man." he said in a tone that one might use on a disobedient child. This however, only enraged Lucius further. He slammed his cup on the end table.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN I AM NOT SOME STUPID CHILD THEREFORE I DO NOT NEED YOUR SYMPATHY! I LOST MY BLOODY JOB AND THERE'S NOTHING MORE TO IT! NOW IF YOU ARE THROUGH BOTHERING ME I WOULD THANK YOU TO LEAVE YOU OLD BASTARD!"

Abraxas slammed his own cup down and stood up. Quickly walking over to where his son sat he pulled out his wand.

"Get up!" he ordered.

Lucius` anger went out immediately when he realized what a huge mistake he had made.

"Did you here me boy? I said GET UP!" he barked.

Lucius found himself standing in a second. Normally he never took orders from anyone, but this was his father and unfortunately for Lucius, the only person who still had control over him.

Glaring dangerously at his only son Abraxas withdrew his wand from the left pocket of his robe and pointed it at Lucius before muttered a spell he had not had to use for years.

Suddenly, Lucius felt an invisible force suddenly yank him to the large dark wood desk at the other end of the room. The spell yanked him across the desk so that he was lying across it and held him in place. Lucius immediately begin to panic and squirm.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" Lucius gasped, even though he already knew. It had been a long time cense he was in this position and by now, he was far more used to giving the punishment, than receiving it.

Abraxas smirked at his son's question.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he said calmly.

Another flick of his wand and Lucius gasped as his trousers and pants fell to his knees.

'_FUCK!_' Lucius thought as his entire face turned a dark shade of red. Here he was; bare bottomed over his _**own**_desk about to be spanked like some kind of child. He began to struggle in a desperate effort to get away, but with little effect.

Abraxas replaced his wand before reaching down and unbuckling the leather belt and slipping it out of the loops.

Lucius heard the sound and took a deep breath. He knew that sound, and he prayed he could still talk his way out of this.

"Uh, father? C-can't we talk this over like adults?"

Abraxas smirked.

"Well son I already tried that. But you decided to act like a child. Therefore I'm going to treat you like one." He said as he doubled the belt.

Lucius was beyond nervous by now, but he refused to show so.

'_I am not going to let some damn spanking get the better of me! I was a damn death eater for Merlin's sake! Do your worst father! It's nothing I can't take!'_

As if he had read his mind, Abraxas walked over and raised his arm to deliver the first stinging blow.

**CRACK**

Lucius couldn't help but gasp as a line of fire spread across his exposed bottom. He had just a split second to register the pain before another blow hit him just as hard above the first.

Abraxas set to adding more stinging stripes from the top of his son's bum to the middle of his thighs.

**CRACK**

Lucius clenched his teeth and hands but made no other move. Damn that hurt!

**CRACK **

**CRACK **

**CRACK**

Now it was really starting to sting. How was it that the old man could still hit that hard after all these years?

**CRACK**

**CRACK**

**CRACK**

**CRACK**

Oh Merlin his bum was on fire! Lucius bit his lip and grabbed the edge of the desk.

**CRACK **

**CRACK **

**CRACK**

**CRACK**

Abraxas kept swinging while making sure to pay attention to the sit spots as his son's bottom which was going from a dusty pink, to a dark red. Some dark colored welts where also starting to appear. Abraxas went on for a little while longer before deciding to speak.

"Why **CRACK **are **CRACK **we **CRACK **here **CRACK** son?" **CRACK**

'_He's asking me questions? Honestly am I fourteen?' _Lucius thought. His bottom now felt like he was sitting on a stove and his lip was slightly bleeding from where he had been biting it. He had so far managed not to cry but his eyes where starting to water.

"I'd **CRACK **like **CRACK **an **CRACK** answer **CRACK** please."

"Ow! I yelled a-at you. Ow stop dammit!"

**CRACK**

"You're not in a good position to be giving orders boy. Ask properly."

**CRACK**

**CRACK **

**CRACK**

Lucius` bottom was as red as a brick and it hurt like HELL. He was so glad his family couldn't see him now.

**CRACK**

**CRACK**

Finally after several more hard swings, Lucius no longer cared about his dignity or pride he just wanted the pain to stop.

"OW FATHER! OKAY I GET IT JUST PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! I KNOW YOU TRIED TO HELP IM SORRY I DISRESPECTED YOU! JUST PLEASE PLEASE STOP!"

Abraxas stopped and placed his hand on the small of Lucius back.

"Okay son, that's all I wanted to here."

He raised the belt again.

"Now just twenty more and were done."

Lucius simply nodded and gripped the desk for dear life.

**CRACK CRACK**

**CRACK CRACK**

**CRACK CRACK**

**CRACK CRACK **

**CRACK CRACK**

**CRACK CRACK**

**CRACK CRACK**

**CRACK CRACK**

**CRACK CRACK**

Lucius was breathing hard and was shaking slightly. His bum was throbbing and his cheeks were wet with a few tears that had leaked out of his eyes. Abraxas released the spell and helped the younger man up. Lucius quickly fixed his clothes before wiping his face with his sleeve. Abraxas put his belt back on and placed his hand on Lucius` shoulder.

"Sorry son but you can't just blow up on people like that. Now if you are ready to hear what I came to tell you, I shall. I care for you son, no matter what. When you where a death eater your mother and I worried about you all the time. You made a mistake and you'll make many more. You're not destroying our family name just by losing your job. Even as a death eater, there are Malfoy`s who have done worse. I know you where embarrassed and upset, I understand. But I am _still_ your father and you will _always _treat me with respect. Understand?"

Lucius, feeling like he was ten bloody years old, huffed but nodded.

"It hurt me to do it son, it really did." Abraxas said.

This was a fact Lucius could not argue with. The first time he had ever had to do it to Draco it had nearly killed him, and it still did.

"Right then, well… I better be off. Tell Narcissa and Draco that I said hello."

And with that, Abraxas went to the fire place, grabbed some floo powder and flooed back home. Leaving his smarting son alone in the office once again.

**Well, that all for now. Hope it was good and that there weren't too many mistakes. Review! Review! Review! :)**


End file.
